A Bonk On The Head,And InuYasha's Worst Nightmare
by AmuletIhara
Summary: Naraku wacks Seshomaru of the head causing his him to loose his memory. He dosnt remember a thing excapt that he loves his younger brother.InuYasha can't believe it,and wants to kill himself. InProgress,please review  Thanks! T for language
1. A Bonk On The Head ect

This is a story about InuYasha and Sesshomaru. This is my first attempt to make a "Good" fanfic. Please Review I would greatly appreciate it!. So,Sit back and Read this "Awesom" Story :D

* * *

**Chapter 1:A Hit In the Head & InuYasha's Worst Nightmare!**

* * *

This story first takes place in Kagome's world. It's her bothers birthday. 

" Happy birthday Sota" His mother said in a cheery voice.

" Yes Sota happy birthday" Grandpa smiled happily.

"...(sigh)"

"what's the matter Sota?" Mother asked gently

" She's not coming is she?" Sota said in a gloomy voice

" She'll be here Sota mark my words" Grandpa walked over to Sota." Here open up your presents, she'll be here"

" Sota,Sota" Kagome said scurrying into the living room." Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time"

" Kagome" Sota said running to Kagome. He hugged her tightly." I thought you forgot about me"

" Sota I could never for you,let alone your birthday.Here InuYasha got you something" Kagome handed Sota a well wrapped box.

" Awesome" Sota said ripping off the colored paper." Wow cool" Sota said in excitement." Mom,Grandpa look at what I got from InuYasha" Sota ran over to his mom and flashed her which appears to be a demon head.

" W-wow Sota that's great" Mother smiled."_That is the most ugly-ist thing I have ever seen"_.

" That's a neat looking...thing you got there Sota...A...Kagome...what is it exactly?" Grandpa said poking the demon head.

" I don't know InuYasha found it and he though Sota might like it"

" Kagome did you get me anything?" Sota asked politely.

" You bet I did go look out side"

Sota ran out side. He looked around." I don't see anything"

"Look over by the gate" Kagome said pointing to the huge gate infront of her house.

" I stil- O my gosh you got me a bike" Sota bolted over to see his brand spanking new bike.

" Kagome how did you afford this bike?" Mother asked.

Kagome smiled." I've been saving my money" Kagome looked at her brother." Sota I hate to come and go but I need to get back,bye" Kagome waved.

" By Kagome thank you,also thank Inuyasha for me"

" I will" Kagome turned to her mother." I have to go,I'll visit again.Bye mother,bye grandpa." Kagome ran to the well.

" Bye Kagome" Mother waved and so did her grandpa.

Kagome was about to jump in when the well turned blue.

" Huh..." Kagome looked at the well with interest. But her intrest in the blue light was ruined when InuYasha poped out of the well.

"Kagome hurry we know where Naraku's castle is" InuYasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her into the well.

" Where?" Kagome asked as they flew into the well.

" Close to a village in the north,we have to hurry Miroku and Sango and Shippo are already on their way." InuYasha replyed.

" Right"

Kagome road on InuYasha's back. InuYasha began to pick up speed. They jumped through trees and a couple of hill before they caught up with Miroku and Sango.

" Miroku,Sango were getting close" InuYasha said running underneath Kilala.

" I Know InuYasha,Sango we need to go faster"

Sango nodded her head." Kilala faster" Sango purposed. Kilala pick her her speed and began to go faster. InuYasha did the same. Several minutes pass before the village they were heading for appeared into view.

" Look on top of the mountain" Kagome pointed to the mountain far behind the village.

" That's it,that's Naraku's castle" Miroku shouted with excitement.

" I can feel it guys! Were going to kill Naraku today" InuYasha also said in excitement.

They reached the mountain. The mountain was higher then the eye could see. It was wide too.

" Lets go guys,Naraku's castle is on that cliff there" Sango pointed to a cliff about 5 hundred feet above ground.

" Is every one ready?" Asked the half demon.

" You know we are" Kagome said hopping on InuYasha's back.

" Bring it on Naraku" Miroku jumped on Kilala's back and put his staff around Sango's waist.

" Let's go Kilala" Sango said.

InuYasha and Kagome beagn to jump up the mountian and Sango and Miroku flew up on Kilala's back.

* * *

" Ku ku ku, this should be fun" Naraku chuckled." Kagura go give them a proper welcome" Naraku walked out side with Kagura. 

" Yes Naraku" Kagura took a feather out of her hair and flung it up in the air. She jumped on the feather and began to go glide down the mountain.

(Back to the gang)

" Kagome,can you sense a jewel shard?" InuYasha asked.

" Yeah,Naraku doesn't have just one shard,he has more then 60 of them"

" Perfect,saves us for looking everywhere for them." InuYasha grined.

" We have to be careful,theres a strong demonic ora arou-" Miroku was cut off when a blade of wind flew right past Kilala's face.

" WOAH" yelled Sango as Kilala caught her self from hitting the ground.

" Kagura" InuYasha sneared.

" Well hello InuYasha we meet again." Kagura closed her fan and smiled.

" Kagura,where's Naraku?Is he in that castle?"

"_Why does he always ask that? Dumb ass._" Kagura rolled her eyes." He's in there alright awaiting your arrival. But he asked me to come out here and give you a warm welcome."

" A warm welcome" InuYasha said mimicing Kagura." You call throwing attacks at us a warm welcome?".

" Well the blades are warm! Hott more like it. So yeah throwing my blades at you is a warm welcome" Kagura snickerd.

" Grr" The half demon sneered.

" InuYasha I'll take care of Kagura,The rest of you go and defet Naraku" Sango grabbed her huge weapon and wiped it at Kagura. But as usual she doged it.

" Alright Sango be careful" InuYasha helped Kagome on his back and began to climb up the mountain.

" I staying with you" Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder." They can take care of Naraku,we'll kill Kagura,and then go look for Kohaku"

" Miroku..." Sango looked at him with gleaming eyes." Thank you"

" Yuck all this lovey-dovey stuff is making my stomach turn. Now die" Kagura waved her fan and blades of wind came flying at Miroku and Sango." And try to dodge this DANCE OF THE DRAGON"

" Look out" Miroku pushed Sango out of the way and tried to move out of harms way,but he was not fast enough a blade hit him in the shoulder and then the whirl of wind hit the rest of his body sliceing him everywhere." AHHHHH" The monk hit the ground hard.

" Miroku" Sango yelled as she ran to his aid." Are you alright?" She took his hair and pushed it out of his face. His eyes were closed and blood ran down the left side of his face." Miroku..." Sango got up and reached for her weapon." You'll pay for that"

* * *

WARNING: Kagura Lovers, SKIP This paragraph and move on, I dont want any of ya's flaming me or burning down my house. So for the safty of you computer and my house skip the next paragraph :)

* * *

" What you gonna do about?" Kagura rolled her eyes. 

" You Bitch!!!" Sango flung her mighty boomerang at Kagura." Kilala" Sango jumped on Kilala's back and began to fly at Kagura. Kagura whom is busy dodgeing the boomerang didn't notice that Sango is flying towards her.

" You Missed"Kagura turns her head and sees Sango. She waves her fan yet again unleashing powerful _Warm_ Blades of wind.

Sango smiled and dodged them." Behind you"

" What?" Kagura looked behide her and saw a stampede of rocks falling above her." AHHH" Kagura tried to get away but the rocks were to fast and they collapses ontop of her.

Kilala landed beside the heep of rocks.Sango jumped off Kilala and walked over to the pile of rocks." I wasn't aiming for you." Sango kicked a small rock onto the pile and looked up to where the rocks were sitting." Perfect hit". She turned her head to look at Miroku." _He's going to be out for a while. "Thank you Miroku,you saved my life." _Sango gently picked up Miroku's body and placed his body on Kilala." _I'll leave a note to InuYasha and Kagome. When they come back for us they will see this note...hopefully _" Sango stuck Miorku's staff in the ground and tied the note to it." Let's go Kilala" Kilala took of into the sky and began to fly back to Keadies Village.

* * *

Mean While... 

InuYasha,Kagome and Shippo reach Naraku's castel.

" Show yourself you coward" InuYasha placed his hand on his sword.

" Hahahaha"

" Naraku your going down" Kagome took out an arrow out of the carrier on her back.She pulled her bow back and placed her arrow there." Stand behind me Shippo"

" Ok Kagome" Shippo dashed for Kagome's leg.

" InuYasha what an unexpected surprise."

" Naraku stop playing games" InuYasha slowly took out is sword.

" Games, this is no game but if you want it to be...come and find me hahah" Naraku's voice echoed through out his castel.

" Kagome over there" InuYasha twriled around." WIND SCAR" InuYasha's mighty sword hit the ground and a yellow light shot from it and hit the castel's gate.

" Right" Kagome fired her arrow after InuYasha was done his attack.

A Cloud of dust came from the area that was attacked. After the smoked diseaperd they saw...nothen.

"Dam it" The half demon cursed.

" Ooo so close" Naraku laughed.

" Argh!!! You Bastard!!! Show your self now" InuYasha waved his sword in the air and then smashed it against the ground. The yellow light of power hit the castel again.

" I felt a little breeze on that one hahaha"

" ARGH" InuYasha swang his sword countless times.

"InuYasha,Naraku's not in that castel, I can feel the jewel shards moving everywhere." Kagome turned around slowly.

" Ah Sesshomaru how nice of you to join us" Naraku appeared infront of his torn up castel.

" SESSHOMARU???" InuYasha swung around and stared at his older brother." What are you doing here?"

" What do you think? I'm here to kill Naraku,but as usual your small and incinificant brian of yours couldnt tell left from right. Stupid half demon" The older and more handsomer brother put his hand on his sword Tokijin and realsed it from it's sheath.

" What?? My brain is ten times bigger than yours you flea bittin pretty boy"

" Thems fighting words" Sesshomaru pointed his sword at his incinificant younger brother.

" Nows my chance muahaha" Naraku disapeared into the shadows.

" Don't Fight you guys" Kagome pleaded.

" Stay out of this manly femail" Sesshomaru waved his sword at her.

" MANLY!!!!" Kagome shouted. The bothers could see flames shoot form under neath her.

" She's your pet deal with her" Sesshomaru said backing away.

" Now you've done it"

" GRRR SIT SESSHOMARU"

"ARGH!!!" InuYasha flung to the gorund.

" Sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit" Kagome repeadly said.

Sesshomaru just stood there watching his little brother getting beat up buy a girl...very manly girl as he called her and getting beating but a word..." Man your weak little brother. Get up and fight me!!!" Sesshomaru pointed his finger." get up!"

" Kind...Of...Busy...At...The...Moment...Ka...go...me.

...st...op"

" Sit,sit,sit" Kagome finally stoped when she realized that it was InuYasha and not Sesshomaru she was telling to sit!.

" Than-k you" InuYasha laid in the 10 feet deep hole he had made when Kaogme told him to sit.

" Now brother we shall fight" Sesshomaru armed himself and posed like a ninja.

InuYasha jumped out of the hole and also did a wierd ninja pose." You got it"

Both the brothers stood there letting the wind blow through thier long sliver hair. Not one of them took thier eyes off eachother. Untill InuYaha broke the slience by farting.

" You have soilded my honour" Sesshomaru gave InuYasha a death glare.

" You have broken my honour"

" You have no honour"

" You spell honour like a brit"

With that being said the brothers flug into the air.

" Have at you" Sesshomaru swong his sword.

" Stop" Kagome yelled.

The brothers landed on the ground on the opisit side of which they were standing.

" This is too...good" Naraku said standing on a far branch in the woods beisdes his castel." Look Joseph as our puppets play our little mind game to kill themselves haha." Naraku looks at his doll." NO YOU CAN'T TAKE DANCE LESSIONS"." You are right though I should take care of this my self...NO I AM NOT BEING CONDESCENDING!!!" Naraku flung into the air and ran toward the dueling brothers.

" This isn't over" InuYasha said pointing at Sesshomaru.

" Indeed...I Wi-ll build a robot out of chocolate" Sesshomaru hit the gound unconscious.

" Aww crap..." InuYasha looked at Naraku who had a bat like thingy." That's comletely ridiculious"

" Hehehehehehe" Naraku laughed idiotioculy." I win muahahahahaha" Naraku ran to wards his castel but fell into the 10 foot hole that inuYasha made." AHhhh"

"Now that Sesshomaru is unconscious I can finally kill him with out any trouble." InuYasha raised his sword.

" InuYasha, you can't kill him like this it wouldn't be fare." Kagome ran to Sesshomaru and placed her hand on his face.

" Nffff..." Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. He sat up at looked around. He turned his head and saw InuYasha.(blink,blink)" BROTHER!!!" Sesshomaru embraced InuYasha in a hug and squeized," OH INUYASHA I MISSED YOU"

" KAGOME,KILL ME,JUST KILL ME NOW"


	2. Pink Energizer Bunny & Us Boyz!

**Chapter 2: Pink Energizer Bunny & Us Boyz!**

* * *

" Oh brother I've missed you so,how are ya?" Sesshomaru asked setting his brother down. 

" Missed me??? I haven't gone anywhere..." The half demon back a few steps back." What's with you?"

" What do you mean dear brother" Sesshomaru fluffed his hair.

" What?? You HATE! Me to death, ever since we were little to tried to kill me countless times..."

" I could never do that, I love you"

"_ O MY EFFING GOD. When Naraku wacked him on the head he caused Sesshomaru to loose his memory_ " InuYasha thought.

" La la la la"Sesshomaru sang happily as he looked around.

" InuYasha what's with him?" Kagome placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder." This isn't like him"

Sesshomaru turned his head a bit and saw Kagome touching InuYasha's shoulder." Oooooo"

" He lost his memory when Naraku wacked him on the head,Bastard he'll pay for this"

" INUYASHA AND KAGOME SITTING IN A TREE" He saing lound and proud.

" AHHHHH" They both screamed.

" Kissy kissy" Sesshomaru make kissing noises.  
"Wait a sec...your not dating Kikyo anymore? You were such a cute couple.'' Sesshomaru walked over to InuYasha and also placed a hand on InuYsha's shoulder." Now that was one piece of Ass!"

" WHAT!!!!" Snarled InuYasha.

" I Know from expiearance" Sesshomaru winked.

InUyasha who is foaming at the mouth and going super sayian grabed Sesshomaru's neck?' I'mm gonn-" He stop when he saw the puppy dog eyes. Sesshomaru whimperd.

" Do you reall want to hurt me?" InuYasha ste his brother down.

" Do you really wanna make me cry?" InuYasha looked away.

(POW)

Inuyasha went flying in the air." Rule # 1,when attacking an enime always keep your eyes on him and never fall for his tricks." Sesshomaru blowed on his hand and smiled and placed his hand by his side.

" Nice one Sesshomaru:"Kagome high fived him.

" Kagome do you see what I see?" Sesshomaru asked.

" No what?" Kagome looked to where Sesshomaru was staring. She saw notheing.

" Hop on Sesshomaru" A voice called.

" GO AWAY" Sesshomaru ran behind Kagome and cried." Leave...nme...a...l-lone"

" WHat is it? I dont see anywthing or hear anything"

" It's that damn energizer bunny, he wants me to hop on his pink train, I don't like him,him scary" Sesshomaru said in a little kidish voice.

" There there it's alright,I'm here your safe" Kagome held Sesshomaru and rocked him untill he was asleep.

" Kagome!!"

"SHHH He's sleeping" Kagome continued to rock InuYasha's older brother.

" WTF!!!!"

" He's just like a baby"

" A BABY?? HE'S MY OLDER BROTHER!!! HE HATE ME AND LIFE!!!... That's it we have to kill him." InuYasha raised his sword.

" Sit" Kagome whiperd.

" ARH"

(Kasmash)

" Kagome" Sesshomaru opened his eyes." Your now my new mother"

" Aww that's so sweet, I'd love to" Kagome smiled.

" This can't...be happening..." InuYasha said getting up off the ground.." This is Effin messed up"

InuYasha.Sesshomaru and Kagome and Shippo go down the mountain and see a pile of rocks.

" Ekkkk a pile of rocks" Sesshomaru shouted with excitment.

" Look it's Miroku's staff" kagome walks over to the staff." There's a note" She opens it up and reads out loud." Guys,Miroku got attacked by Kagura, he's really hurt, were at Keadies village. We'll be there untill he's better.See you when you get here...P.S Kagura is dead, her body is underneath that opile of rocks

Sango".

" Kagura is dead?" InuYasha looked shocked.

" yeah Sango must have hit that cliff with her weapon. Kagura's body is underneath that pile of rocks."

" I Hear by proclaime this pile of rocks MINE" Sesshomaru waved his sword and pointed it at InuYasha." You shall worship me you molly minded moon calf!. I am you leader fear me and my awesome power!" Sesshomaru cackled.

" MOON CALF!!!!!, THAT'S IT" InuYasha grabbed his sword." Time to put an end to him"

" INUYASHA!!! You can't kill him,not like this,he needs our help"

" Muahahahahahaha" Sesshomaru laughed.

InuYasha gives Kagome a wierd look." You got one thing right he needs help." InuYasha giggled

." Promis me you wont kill him untill he's back to normal"

" Ok Kagome I promis" InuYasha held up his right hand.

" Uncross you toes"Kagome taped her foot.

" You little finks" InuYasha glared at his toes.

" Sesshomaru, time to go" Kagome yelled.

" Ok Kagome, comming" Sesshomaru skiped over to Kagome and InuYasha." I can keep this rock?" Sesshomaru held up a rock. The rock had a tint of red on it.

" Umm...no Sesshomaru that rock has blood on it, leave it behind k?" Kagome smiled.

" Ok" Sesshomaru droped the rock. The rock landed on InuYasha's foot.

" #$&&$#$$$$"

Kagome coverd Sesshomaru ears." InuYasha shame on you"

" GRRR" InuYasha picked the roock up off his throbbing foot and wied it at the ground. Casuing it to shadder into pieces.

The gang when to Lady Keadies Village. Thw walked into the hut Miroku was staying in.

" Sango,how's he doing?" InuYasha walked into the hut and sat down.

" Pretty good, Keadie said he'll be waking up soon" Sango smiled and ran her fingers into his hair.

" That's good"

" Where's Kagome?"

" You wouldnt believe me if I told you" InuYasha scrathed his cute doggy ears.

" Try me?"

" Ok then.." InuYasha took a deep breath." Back at the castelm,Sesshomaru shows up,Naraku wacked him onthe head.Casuiong him to loose his memory...well not all of his memory.It made him forget about hating the world. Now Kagome his Sesshomaru's new mother. She is out side teaching Sesshomaru how to tie a knot! Why? I dont know"

" O My God, I can't believe that" Sango tried to hold in her laugh but she couldnt,this was just too good." Hahahahahaha"

" You laugh now,wait and see and then laugh"

" I:M A NINJA" Sesshomaru barged into the hut." Look at my cool outfit.

Sango and InuYasha looked at him. Then looked at each other.

" i dont notice anything differnt about you" InuYasha looked Sesshomaru up and down.

" DUH Look at my face I have a Mask-thingy with a tasil-thingy" Sesshomaru pointed to the end of the mask where you tie it.

" WTF?" InuYasha shook his head." I don't wanna know" He walked out of the hut and went ans sat down by the crystalizing river." Wake up" InuYasha slaped his face," WAKE UP INUYASHA!" InuYasha wacked himself hard in the face,making him fall int the river." AHHHH COLD,VERY COLD" the very cold and wet half demon,dragged his butt out of the water." This isn't a dream wahhhhh" Anime tears flowed down his cheek.

" Mfff"

" Miroku" Sango turned around and placed a hand on his face." Can you hear me?"

" yeah I can hear you,my sight is a little blury though" Miorku blinked.

" How many fingers am I holding up?" Sango held up 4 fingers.

" Ummmm...8"

" Close enough" Sango hugged Miroku." Thank you Miroku,you saved my life,I'm greatful" Sango kissed his cheek.

" Your welcome Sango" He kissed her back on the cheek." Man my body hurts,how bad am I beaten up?" Miroku tried to stand but fell flat on his butt.

" pretty bad,Kagura's whirl wind hit your whole body. You'll be bed ridden for a couple of days" Sango smiled." I killed Kagura for you"

" Sweet, one down,So Kagome did you defete Naraku?" Miroku asked.

" No,he got away...something came up" Kagome looked nervious.

" What came up?"

" Umm well...a...you..see..." Kagome smiled.

" It's Sesshomaru" Sango smiled,but her smile started laughing." HAHAHAHAHA(snort)"

" What??? Tell me don't keep me in suspence" Miorku urged.

" We'll he's kinda...he..."

" O MY GOSH YOU GUYS!!! I BRAIDED MY LITTLE TASILY-THING" Sesshomaru pointed to his Ninja mask. It was braided at the end where you tie it." WEEEEEE" Sesshomaru spun in circles. WEEEEEEEE,YAY!"

" What the hell is wrong with him?????"Miroku's jaw droped as he witnessed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was not dancing in a circle.

" Naraku clonked him on the head,causing him to loose some of his memory." Kagome siged.

" Wow...I have nothen else to say except...wow"

" I know, InuYasha still can't believe it" Kagome sat down beside Miroku and sighed.

" KAGOME!!!!!" InuYasha yelled from out side.

Sango,Kagome and yes Miorku who found the strenght to move ran out side to see Sesshomaru throughing flowers over InuYasha's head.

" Help!!!!!!" the half demon pleaded.

" Sesshomaru that's enough flowers" Kagome yelled.

" Kagome, who are these people?" sesshomaru walked up to Sango and sniffed her. He looked at Miroku and sniffed him also.

" Thier friends,This is Sango and this is Miroku"

" Nice to meet you Sesshomaru" Sango held out her hand to Sesshomaru. He took her hand and shook it up and down really fast.

" Howdy"

" Hey Sesshomaru" Miroku wraped his hand around Sesshomaru's and brung him in for a hug." what's up brother?"

" we arn't brothers" Sesshomaru said pulling away from the monk." InuYasha is he our brother? He don't look like us" sesshomaru was sooooo confused.

" No,It's just a saying,your suppose to say nothen much,you know...to act cool" InuYasha walked over to Miroku." Watch me"

" Sup Homie" InuYasha and Miorku locked thier hands togther and huged.

" Never better brother,never better"

Sango and Kagome giggled and held thier hands over thier mouths.

" See that's how us **Boyz** greet eachother" InuYasha eyes widened."_ I did not just teach Sesshomaru,the god of haterid and my other brother to meet and greet a guy?? snap out of it InuYasha _".

" Ok I get it" Sesshomaru walks over to Miorku." Wad up wad up wad up?" Sesshomaru poped the collar on his Kimono.

* * *

Sesshomaru dosn't have a collar on his shirt but in my story he does. :D

* * *

Giggle." InuYasha,Miorku since you feel better why dont you guys take Sesshomaru to the field and teach him to fight and talk properly again" Kagome suggested. 

" Yeah I'm sure you **_Boyz _**wouldn't mind" Sango giggled.

" Umm but I have stuff-"

" EKKK PLEASE!!!!!" Sesshomaru jumped up and down." Please,PLEASE,PLEASE!"

" Fine if you promis to stop screaming" Miroku coverd his ears.

" Ok" Sesshomaru whisperd.

" Thank you,now lets get this over with" Miroku began to walk to the open medow infront of the villade.

" Yeah" InuYasha gave Sango and Kagome a death glare." How bad can it be?"

* * *

He just had to ask:P Also I know,I know Miroku was like very injured and gimped,but when he saw Sesshomaru he got the enrgy to live!! and reagin his strenght...DEAL WITH IT!!! I just don't want Miroku to not be in my story!!!!!!!!!!!! so he magicly got better...so dont hate me for healing him with Sesshomaru's gayness :3

* * *

InuYasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru continued on thier journey to the medow to train. Yay:P 

Sesshomaru began to skip up and down as they walked to thier destination.

" Ahhhh" InuYasha yelled." End it now!!!" InuYasha grabed his doggie ears and pulled on them

" Hey it's not that bad,atleast he's not singing" Miroku placed his hand on InuYasha's shoulder and shook him lightly.

" Skip Sesshoma-lu,Skip Sesshoma-lu,Skip Sesshoma-lu, la la la la la la,la lala la la LAAAAAA!!!" Sesshomaru sang happily.

" You HAD to Jynx it!!!!!!" InuYasha growled at the monk.

" hehe I didn't mean to" Miroku scratched his head.

" Grrrrr"

(10 mins pass and the **Boyz** are at the medow and are now showing Sesshomaru how to attack with is sword)

"Ok now watch and learn" InuYasha wiped out his sword and swung it. A yellow light shot from it and hit a couple of trees." that's how you can attack an enime from a far distance,your sword can do that it's called Dragon Strike.Now give it a try"

" Ok... ummm dragon strike" Sesshomaru called as he swung his sword.Nother happend.

" No,no,no Sesshomaru You need to MEAN it,now attack those trees" InuYasha pointed to a group of trees.

" But..the tress didn't do anything"

"(sigh) Pretend they did.They hurt a little villager now kill them before they hurts someone else" Miroku suggested.

" That's mean!! Take this you mean trees,DRAGON STRIKE" A wack of lighten bolts came from the ske directly underneath the trees.His attack hit the trees making them go up in flames."

" FIYA,FIYA" Miroku yelled

" It's **Fire **not Fiya you Boob" InuYasha said.

" I'm a boob" Sesshomaru happily said.

Miroku couldn't believe his ears.He walkd over to Sesshomaru and wacked him in the arm." NOm you are not a boob,you Like BOOBS!!!" Miroku put his ahnd out and made look like he was squeashing something." Women have boobs,you squease them to make women groan" Miroku smiled." Trust me I know what I'm talking about"

" You pervert" InuYasha gave Miroku a wierd look and smiled and winked.

" Ohhhhhh so that's why kikyo made a wierd noise when I toughed her...umm boobs"

" GRRRRRR I"LL KILL YOU" InuYasha went to hit Sesshomaru but a hand grabbed his arm.

* * *

Who could this mystery person be? You'll have to read chapter 3 and see

...omg that rymed i so smart Lol hope your senjoying it so far :)


	3. Close Call,But Not Close Enough

Finally The 3rd Cahpter. Sorry it took so long I was stumped like you wouldnt believe. But now I have lots of Ideas so the chapter will be updated soon. I PROMIS!!!!!

Now Enjoy the chapter that you kindly waited so long for

* * *

**Chapter 3: Close Call, But Not Close Enough**

" Damit let go of my hand woman" InuYasha snarled

" What did I say about trying to kill Sesshomaru?" Kagome snarled back

" To hell what you say"

" SIT"

InuYasha hit the ground hard as Kagome continued to sit him. Miroku and Sango backed up slowly. Sesshomaru blinked twice. Kagome booted InuYasha in the gut before she continued. " You stupid half breed no one talks to me like that"

" You Meanine leave my lil bro alone" Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the collar of her shirt and held her up high. " How my darling brother can like spiteful cow like you I'll never know" Sesshomaru glared at Kagome. Kagome tried to get free but it was no use, he was too strong.

" Shess- I-m, s-s-y" she managed to coke out.

" Sesshomaru put her down" Sango ran and clined to his only arm. Sesshomaru looked at Sango and began shacking his arm, shaking Sango and cutting off Kagomes' oxygen.

" Sango, Kagome hang on" Miroku whacked Sesshomaru on the back of the neck with his staff. Sesshomaru fell to the ground Unconscious, Kagome laid on the ground also. Sango got up and ran to help her.

" Kagome?! Kagome!" Sango shook her senseless. Kagome didn't move. Miroku ran over and helped InuYasha out of the _**6**_-foot deep hole.

" InuYasha I think…" he couldn't finish what he was saying. He pointed to Kagome who wasn't moving. InuYasha gasped and walked over to Kagome. Kneeling down beside the lifeless body, His body began to shake.

" There there InuYasha" Sango patted him on the back lightly. " It's alirght."

" No" InuYasha said. " It's not alright" he began to shake harder

Miroku titled his head to the right. " _I never heard InuYasha cry before…wait a second that not crying…that's La-_"

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" InuYasha laughed evilly. " It's all good Sango!" InuYasha danced around with bliss. " Hell yeah that crazy bitch is gone, finished, out of my life WOO HOO. Praise The Gods, If there are any!!!! HAHA" InuYasha jumped up and down and ran around until he tripped on something. " The Hell was that?" he looked over his shoulder and saw his brother lying on the ground. After getting up and brushing himself off he poked Sesshomaru. " What happened to him?"

" Well, I. well you see. I hit him with my staff because he was killing Kagome."

" So it was Sesshomaru who killed da bitch?" InuYasha bent down and hugged his brother tightly. " I love you!" InuYasha squeezed with all his might.

(Cough, cough)

" Hey guys" Sango chirped." She alive!" she held Kagome in a hug. " Your alive"

" It's a miracle" Miroku ran over and gave her a hug also.

" NO!" InuYasha cried. " NOOOO….I hate you" He dropped Sesshomaru and got up and cursed many, many times. He growled under his breath before he managed to calm himself down,

" W-what happened?" Kagome felt light headed and she coughed again.

" You don't remember?" Miroku asked as he knelt down beside Kagome.

" No, not really"

" _Good, she doesn't remember what happened._" Miroku and Sango though at the same time.

" Kagome!! Your alive!!!" InuYasha clung to Kagome. Miroku and Sango's jaw dropped and InuYasha glared at them over Kagome's shoulder and did the _shh_ motion with his finger.

" InuYasha!" Kagome blushed furiously as she pulled away from his embrace.

" You tripped over that lug of human body while you were running away from the…Giant…rat…called...Um…._ This Isn't A Lie._" InuYasha laughed nervously while everybody cocked an eyebrow…except for Sesshomaru, for he is unconscious

" Really?" Kagome asked.

" Of core" InuYasha went behind Kagome and smiled. " Help me out guys" InuYasha looked at Sango and Miroku and waved his hands some as he nudged his head.

" I'll tell you how it happened while we go get you some water. You look thirsty." Sango took Kagome's arm and tugged her forewords. Kagome followed, very confused, but she followed.

After the girls were out of sight, Miroku whacked InuYasha in the arm before he spoke.

"Damnit Miroku, why you got to be hating man?" the half demon snarled as he rubbed his arm.

" What was that?" Miroku asked.

" What?"

" Don't play dumb InuYasha, you know just what I mean." Miroku snapped. " Why do you want Kagome dead? In case you haven't forgotten, we need her to find the Scared Jewel Shards."

" In case you've forgotten Miroku, My life has been a living hell since she came along. If we can find Naraku, we'll have half of the Shards. Kagome, Not Needed. Also we just half to look for the rest." InuYasha snarled back. " I can't stand her, I'm sorry but that is the truth. I just want her out of my life and the sooner we get back to the village I'm sending her hang and destroying the well." InuYasha walked away from Miroku who was stunned. Miroku felt sick to his stomach, he…he agreed with InuYasha. He wanted Kagome gone too. Was that alright?

* * *

If ya wanna read more, click chapters and move to four. hehe I'm getting better at this rhyming stuff XD 


End file.
